


病名為愛

by BiteFirst



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ, 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 末日, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/BiteFirst
Summary: 愛這種病無藥可醫。
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, 日日樹涉/天祥院英智
Kudos: 3





	病名為愛

「明明知道右手君會生氣卻還是這樣說了啊。英智惡趣味的小尾巴露出來了喲，都還沒退位呢，夢之咲的皇帝。」

涉把手裡的茶杯舉起來，朝著燈源看去：「嗯，就是這組。」

「明明知道敬人會生氣卻還是這樣回答我了啊。涉，這點你沒有資格說我喲？」英智將床上最後一疊衣服放進行李箱，啪地合起。

「熱氣球還是飛機？」日日樹牽起他的手，拉開窗戶。白鴿一隻隻靠近，天祥院從桌上剝了一塊上午沒吃完的茶點，撕成碎屑讓牠們分食。

「咖啡、茶，還是我？」英智笑得像是惡作劇得逞的孩子，「飛機。我以為畢業之後就沒辦法再跟涉一起搭飛機了。你還記得嗎？海外巡演。」

涉摟緊英智的腰，狀似無奈地啄了他一口。英智笑出聲。

「請您抱緊我。落下的過程有些顛簸，落地時衝擊較大，請不要驚慌。這裡是日日樹，擔任本次跳躍的機長。」他和天祥院跨出窗外，把行李丟了出去。

「請您抱緊我。涉還記不記得馬戲團那次？我現在的心情就像是當初決定跳下去一樣，心跳有點快……我是天祥院，擔任本次跳躍的副機長。」

「英智，你說蓮巳君會不會生氣？」

「會吧，但敬人總是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。你原來會想這件事情嗎？」

「哦呀哦呀，真是辛苦他了……」

聲音消逝在風裡，窗戶外的景色吞沒兩人的蹤跡。

誰也沒想到世界末日突然來臨。

那是個風光明媚的早晨。嘻笑打鬧不絕於耳，他還愣愣地坐在學生會室裡，那個遲早要交出去的王座上。他的愛人在噴泉廣場翻手又綻放了一朵玫瑰，飛起數隻白鴿，惹得來校參訪的學生一陣陣驚呼。

這有什麼好驚訝的。他想：平常他可是會坐著熱氣球飛進我的夢裡的，像怪盜強搶良家婦女那樣。卻比白馬王子要帥氣得多。

還亮著的天光落起了霏霏細雨。他還來不及用少女的口吻感嘆幾聲，蓮巳敬人「砰」地一聲撞開了學生會的門。

「敬人？怎麼了，冒冒失失的。在跟誰玩躲貓貓嗎？」還是終於受不了我要篡位了？忍到我們都快畢業可真辛苦你。

「英智，收拾東西快點走！天祥院家的人說什麼你沒看到嗎！」蓮巳少見地露出驚慌的表情。上一次這樣好像是跟涉的鴿子玩追逐戰的時候，英智想。

「別走神了！等死嗎！」蓮巳一邊拉起了天祥院的衣領一邊向外走，「手機拿出來，看了你就懂了。」

那是他第二次認為死亡兩個字離他很近──第一次是處決他的愛人，掀翻自己打造的五奇人、革命成功的時候。他得承認，革命對他的殺傷力和實感都比較大，他差點就倒在舞台上了，那個被戲稱結婚典禮的舞台。

最新訊息有一封。寄件人是天祥院家，大概是某個負責傳訊息的僕奴，從來沒固定過，應是天祥院家害怕跟他培養出感情，下不了重手強擄他進醫院；信件主旨是世界末日。

世界末日啊。令人發笑。天祥院家竟然也有一天會用到這個詞彙嗎？

「涉。」他看著戀人走近，「我們私奔吧。」

忽視蓮巳敬人太陽穴爆出的青筋，日日樹涉笑得眉眼彎彎。

「遵命，皇帝陛下。」

「末日病毒不是殭屍病毒？電影裡都這樣演。」英智翻閱著手機裡的訊息。末日危機是病毒沒有錯，控制腦細胞也會讓人神經細胞逐漸萎縮，像漸凍人又像植物人，感染以後就成了植物人，最後失去感覺，失去呼吸，失去心跳。

「英智舉得起槍嗎？」涉丟起了一粒穀子，被名為羅密歐的鴿子咬去。

「就算是涉也不許小看我，射擊訓練我是滿靶過的。」

「是不是會看到『血腥瑪麗』呢？皇帝的母親……？」

「就算是涉想看我也不會讓你們見面的。或許你能從電視上看到她奮勇撲殺殭屍的模樣吧，她一定很開心可以讓自己的收藏派上用場。」

「那真可惜。我想看英智頭也不回的射擊，說著Jackpot然後吹散槍口的煙。」

「好少女的夢想。我想跟涉喝杯下午茶，悠閒地、永遠地。」

「那樣你一定很性感。現在喝嗎？」

「先到波多各再說吧。天祥院家有在那裡投資房產，我拿了一棟順眼的。你會喜歡這座城市的。」

波多各的烈陽不同於日本的陰雨連綿，城市裡的鮮活氣息也跟日本相差甚遠。死亡的陰霾遮蔽了日本的青空，東京已經被肅殺的氣氛圍繞。為了不讓病情擴散，人口數多的東京生活圈首先成為重度警戒區。東洋國家大半開始頒布隔離政策。

「突然想念起夢之咲的學生們。一定有人感染了病毒正在死亡邊緣徘徊吧，而我這樣的人卻活蹦亂跳地周遊列國。」天祥院刷開了別墅的電子鎖。

「雖然有，但是大部分都被好好地保護起來了吧。英智，我們拯救不了所有人。」涉在屋子裡繞了一圈，「真不愧是英智的品味，令人讚嘆。」

「涉。我，是我拯救不了任何人。我所能守護的夢之咲在我畢業後只也能囑託給可愛的學弟們。敬人說，夢之咲的病例已經超過二十，死亡人數超過十。我可還沒退位啊，在古代我早就被憤怒的群眾拖下王位，砍下頭顱，粉屍碎骨。涉，你知道，我這輩子的運氣都花在遇見你上面了……」英智窩進沙發，攤開日日樹涉做成大衣款式的冬季制服外套，披在自己身上。

「皇帝身邊的小丑也會死去的，能夠與皇帝一同赴死是我的榮幸。英智，喝茶嗎？」涉布置好了客廳茶几。他坐到英智旁，壓緊了大衣尾邊，「紅茶部跟演劇部應該合作一次，回去之後就來辦一個盛大一點的茶會吧。」

英智蜷曲成更小一球，「阿薩姆。有沒有輕乳酪蛋糕？」

「請享用。」

「涉。我從來沒想過讓其他人負擔我的厄運，包括你。」

「那麼他們會上天堂的。而我們會一同墜落至地獄。這樣好嗎？」

「好。」天祥院握緊了日日樹的手，「到了地獄也別放開我。」

天祥院拉開了圍巾，他沒來由感到有些熱。他們到波多各已經二十多天了，前一個禮拜都火傘高張，這個禮拜開始下起了雨，大雨。原以為驟雨待會就停，沒想到一下就是三天。他知道病情開始在波多各擴散了，官方人員和護理人士開始在民房巷弄出入穿梭，儘管政府緘口不提。上個禮拜熱情推薦他水果還打折的老奶奶這個禮拜沒再出來擺攤。天祥院不喜歡祈禱也不相信神明，這會兒卻在心裡雙手合十。

他想，也許是老奶奶洗澡時不小心扭傷腳踝。他有次發燒洗澡時也是差點摔死自己，是日日樹搶先一步闖進浴室，在他第二次跌跤要撞上浴缸時扶住他。日日樹事後說是心電感應心有靈犀，他說他感覺天祥院在喊他。天祥院沒吭聲，雖然他知道闖進來的人心有不軌的機率比較大，但他不否認心電感應。

他巴不得日日樹心有不軌的次數多一點，不過他從來沒提過。想到這邊他笑了起來。而穿著三色堇長裙的少女朝著他走來，還有些潮濕的空氣沒有打濕她的青春。

「需要三色堇嗎，先生？」

他側頭想了想，「妳好像一直在這附近賣花。」

「是的，先生。我的母親臥病在床，由我扶養家裡兩個弟弟。」

「妳只賣三色堇？」

「不一定。家裡有花園，母親還沒病倒前是她照顧的，很漂亮。」

「這樣啊……妳的母親什麼時候病倒的？」

「兩個禮拜前。她以前還能夠走動、整理花園、顧顧草皮，兩個禮拜前已經無法從床上起身了。」

「祝福妳的母親，也祝福妳。」他微笑道，「妳現有的花我都要。祝你有個美好的一天。有機會的話，希望能參觀妳家的花園。它們一定很美，如同主人們一樣。」

「謝謝您，慷慨的先生。」少女笑得堪比二十日前的艷陽，臉頰紅撲撲的：「您的戀人真幸運。下次見面的時候，請先生不要吝嗇，光顧我家的花園。母親一定也很高興的。」

「好。」他說道。

接過花籃，別過少女，他一邊咀嚼著少女說的「幸運」一邊走回他和日日樹同居的別墅。他大概這輩子沒辦法再遇見那位少女了，就算他多麼想光顧那座花園。原來到了現代也有一期一會這種事情。

好人壞人，帝王布衣，沒有人逃得了近在身邊的病毒，就算是笑靨如花誠心祝福他人的美麗少女，或將死去。

──那麼為什麼，天祥院英智和日日樹涉能夠從病毒的牢籠裡逃出來？

這個地方也許待不住了，他想。隨後轉開裝飾樸素的大門。紅茶的香味竄進他的鼻咽。

「我回來了。」

「英智。」

「怎麼了？」

「故友寄了一封信給我。你要一起看嗎？」

英智笑著搖搖頭，「不管是哪一位故友都不希望我看他們寫的信吧。他們怎麼知道我們在這裡？」

「某方面來說英智比我更了解他們吧。是奏汰寫的信。」

「五奇人啊……總覺得是好久好久以前的故事了，無論是革命還是處刑。像童話故事一樣久遠，明明才過了不到兩年的時間。」

「蟑螂活過了億萬年哦。」

「那還真的是童話故事呀。」

「我們在地獄裡也能活過億萬年呀。」

「涉說起情話真不饒人……」英智遮住了自己的眼睛。

涉拉下英智的雙手，「英智演起戲來也幾乎能騙過我了呢，呼呼呼。要不要加入演劇部？」

「雖然涉的邀約很令人心動──還是不要了。」英智吻了一下涉的嘴角。

「呵呵。」涉笑瞇瞇地接受這個吻，「要走了嗎？」

「下午吧。應該看不見賣花的孩子了。」

「……很美麗的花。除了玫瑰也能變新的東西了呀。」

「是啊。涉，拆信吧。」

「到了森林城再拆吧，已經是午休的時間囉，英智。」

「我知道啦……是敬人要你監督我休息的？」

「不知道呢？這是皇帝左手的小秘密。」

「敬人跟你有各式各樣的秘密啊……我都要嫉妒起敬人了。」

「撒嬌是犯規的，陛下。」

到了森林城，日日樹收到波多各對內外宣布隔離的消息。他若有所思地點點頭，拆開了奏汰的信。

五奇人扣掉他之外的四個人都寄信給他了，除了奏汰信是在波多各收到的，他在到了森林城的落腳處後馬上就接到零、宗跟夏目的信。四封信不約而同寫到一件事，逆先的那封有些地方字跡模糊，日日樹看到無奈地笑了兩聲；他知道齋宮在生氣，連瑪朵茉賽菈的口吻都是氣呼呼的；朔間反而是情緒最高昂的那一個，字句裡流露出的幸福感差點淹沒日日樹，日日樹猜他旁邊應該坐著親愛的弟弟；深海一貫的作風就是那樣，不緊不慢，在微風徐徐的森林裡還能感覺到大海有些苦鹹的氣味。

他不知道從何下筆。進入夢之咲以後很少寫字，右手好像抓不太住天祥院送給他的鋼筆。

這種事情還是天祥院比較拿手。他在學生會室裡的王座上用左手書寫歷史，日日樹還是他筆下的一員，飾演被正義英雄擊倒的反派魔王。誰能想到在不久的將來，日日樹就成了天祥院的左手。連他自己都覺得瘋狂。

末日離他一直都很遠，就連擁抱英智往下跳的時候都很遙遠，就連現在和英智一起滿世界跑都很遙遠。他們倆一直都離世界末日很遠，但他少見地不知道如何和英智開口。

他想這大概就是世界末日的滋味。有點奏汰送來的、海的味道，跟眼淚的成分相去無幾。他們倆很早就忘記淚水的模樣，儘管他們傷了很多人也感動了很多人。就姑且稱作現世報。

日日樹涉大概能明白總喊著自己「師尊」的倔強少年為什麼允許淚水染濕自己的信，也大概能明白朔間家的兄弟倆怎麼和好。

青葉紡意外地給日日樹涉寄了信。他的人脈一直都很廣，無論是兩年前還是兩年後，知道這件事也不是太令人訝異。日日樹直到現在才知道自己不擅回信，明明與天祥院通信的次數多到手機信箱都塞不下。

信上最後一句寫著：別讓英智難過。連信尾署名都省去了。

日日樹把玩著枯萎的三色堇。

他落筆：好。

「涉喜歡森林嗎？」

「英智喜歡我就喜歡。」

「我啊，以前不喜歡森林。感覺好像走進森林就再也走不出來了。」英智擺弄著涉剛放好的花瓶。窗外是綿延的草皮，樹林，於後隱隱約約能看見人來人往和房屋的形狀。

「童話裡的王子走進森林就再也沒出來過了──哎呀！真可怕。」

「他是遇到了住在森林深處的魔法師先生，和魔法師先生從此以後過著幸福快樂的生活。」

「英智不是王子而是皇帝呀。」

「但你是皇帝專屬的魔法師。」

「英智說起情話來真是不饒人。」涉帶著手上的白鴿走向英智。

「彼此彼此。」英智抿了一口涉遞過來的紅茶，和他交換了嘴裡的香氣。白鴿從涉的手上跳到英智手上，英智從餘光看見牠正準備用喙攻擊涉的食指，禁不住笑起來。他記得牠叫茱麗葉。

「羅密歐呢？」

「鳥兒是自由的，但愛是束縛的。所以茱麗葉還在等牠回家。」日日樹打了個哈欠。他最近越來越常打哈欠了，天祥院問過，不過日日樹說他不覺得疲憊。

「……牠會為了羅密歐自刎嗎？」天祥院盯著日日樹打哈欠的模樣，像是要從他臉上看出什麼。

「我希望牠不會，但鳥兒是自由的。愛會不會驅使牠自刎，不是我能控制的。愛是束縛的。如果羅密歐叫牠痛苦地活下去，牠也許會吧。」

「……是嗎。」

「是呀。親愛的皇帝陛下。」涉抱緊了英智。

日日樹想，如果他是羅密歐，他也許會殺了茱麗葉吧。

日日樹涉只是想想。他既不是羅密歐，身邊的人也不是茱麗葉，而是天祥院英智。

日日樹和天祥院的家在森林城的上游，步行五分鐘就能看見一條溪，森林城的供水大半是來自這條溪。

晚春偶爾會下點雨，但天祥院已經穿起短袖。他不穿的那些禦寒衣物全套上了日日樹的身，日日樹成天帶著這些衣服也不喊重，就這樣和他在森林城裡東奔西跑吃吃喝喝。城裡都知道他們這對新來的，短髮短袖跟長髮長袖的神奇組合，有些好客的會吆喝他們光顧自己的家，一來二去大家都混得熟稔。

城裡的少年得知他們住哪裡以後很是羨慕。那條溪水夏天時很多城裡的人會光顧，玩水降溫。天祥院有天吃完午飯輕輕地打了嗝，拉著日日樹就往外跑，嚷著玩水。

日日樹和他打鬧太久，潑水太用力淋了天祥院一身濕。天祥院趁著他愣住的時候反擊，結果就是兩個人溼答答地回家。他們最後決定躺在草皮上曬乾自己，森林城的太陽沒有波多各熾熱卻和煦，像暖被蓋在身上，充斥著太陽的味道。

「涉？」英智喊了幾聲沒有得到回應，只聽見平穩的呼吸聲。他眨了眨眼，偷偷地笑了起來。

他挺起身，嘗試性地抱起日日樹──出乎意料，輕鬆地抱了起來。

他笑著走近他倆的屋子，忽略口袋裡震個不停的手機。他猜應該是敬人，從早上開始手機就響個不停。敬人不可能不通知涉，除非有什麼事情是涉不想讓他知道的。他不說，他不問。

日日樹涉和天祥院英智說好一起下地獄。

森林城已經是座死城了。城裡人患病全滅，無一幸免於難。

日日樹不傻，他知道天祥院不傻。他們倆沒事，所以他要送天祥院回夢之咲。他們只在森林城待了二十幾天。這一個多月愜意的時間轉瞬即逝，上一眼他們才剛從英智的房間跳下，下一眼他們就在回到夢之咲的路上。

日日樹說短暫的校外教學。

天祥院說他更喜歡稱呼其為Honeymoon。日日樹沒有反駁他。

「離開日本的時候我生日，還沒收到涉的生日禮物。」英智輕聲地說，撫摸著涉的左手，「看在這一個月的份上，我大人有大量地原諒你。」

涉緩緩握住英智的手。

「涉。我的涉。」天祥院英智神情認真地看著他，要用視線描摹出日日樹涉臉龐的輪廓一樣，「……我能讓這個世界陪葬。我不是在開玩笑。」

「是，是。我知道。你還能買座小島給我，或是讓天上的星星以我的名字命名，或是送我新的熱氣球。我真的很喜歡，英智。但這樣就失去意義了。」涉吻了英智的額頭，「你能做到的事情很多。我們能做到的事情很多。包括拯救世界，不是嗎？」

「涉！」英智抓緊了涉的手，甚至要在涉的手上留下瘀痕，「……我還有選擇的餘地嗎？」

「你有的。」涉笑著閉上眼睛，「全憑你的選擇，尊敬的皇帝陛下。」

「……這時候，不要叫我皇帝了。」英智又撐起了微笑，「茱麗葉有挽留過羅密歐嗎？」

「我不知道，英智。但我知道你能開口挽留，相應代價是這個世界而已。紡君說了不要讓你難過。我會讓你選擇，我捨不得你難過，英智。」涉低低地笑了起來，「……是你在我飛離時捉住了我，英智。我捨不得你，也捨不得你活在孤單的世界裡。英智。」

「……我在聽。」

「茱麗葉會不會為了羅密歐自刎？」

「……涉，我不知道。」

「你知道的。請你為了我活下去，英智。你會越來越健康，會有想要的人生。記得要像《惡靈古堡６》裡的傑克說『一品脫血五千美金』，要抬價也可以，你的血一定值得這個價錢，雖然你不缺錢。我也想品嘗皇帝的血，一定很美味。小丑一定能蛻變成宮廷專屬的魔法師。」涉說。

天祥院英智抱緊了日日樹涉，臉埋進了他的頸窩。

他說，宮廷不需要魔法師，皇帝也不需要小丑。但是天祥院英智需要日日樹涉。他已經沒有力氣再稱讚他的涉懂很多了。

他抱得很緊，幾乎要勒死日日樹涉。日日樹涉沒有說話，只是一直笑著，聽英智說話。

英智說對不起的時候他制止了。

「不是你的錯，英智。」日日樹攬緊了英智的腰，「是我的錯。我毀約了，沒有和你直到最後；我很幸運，一直與我前行的是你，也只有你。」

「我會在地獄等你。」日日樹說。天祥院沒了聲響。

「你知道吧，森林城是水源有問題，擴散速度很快，三天就滅村。」蓮巳說，拿著一疊印滿病例的紙。他還在猶豫要不要給天祥院看。

「我還知道我跟涉都沒死，也知道第一個病例發生的前一天中午我跟涉在上游的溪玩水。」天祥院的笑容沒有垮下來，「波多各城淪陷前二十幾天我跟涉剛到那裡。這些就是事實。」

「……日日樹那傢伙去哪了？」蓮巳把紙收進資料夾。

「敬人。我也是曾經想過乾脆一點，放著所有人不管，包括我嘔心守護過的夢之咲學生不管。」天祥院說，沒有轉頭看他，「他沒有拒絕我。他讓我選。」

「深海君應該很開心，他回到了海裡。涉拆開他的信那天，屋裡都是海的味道，我很喜歡。這讓我想到夢之咲。齋宮君還是被可愛的影片君陪著呢，朔間君也被弟弟照顧著。我不是第一次羨慕他們也不是第一次嫉妒他們了，但還是…相信逆先君一定能平復心情的吧。是紡君，那個溫柔的人陪伴著他到最後。」

天祥院說，「敬人，你覺得，我的涉是幸福的嗎？奇人們都有了溫暖的歸處，但他呢？他跟我在一起是幸福的嗎？」

蓮巳敬人啪地一聲闔上書，拿起筆，「這種事情你找他自己確認啊。」

天祥院英智轉過頭，「也是。」他在「對不起，您撥的號碼是空號」響起前就關掉了手機。

「敬人。我是一個很貪心的皇帝。」

「我知道。一品脫五千美金？這不像是你會說的話。」

「……我會喚醒所有人，讓他們知道這世界失去了神。」英智回到夢之咲後第一次笑出聲──夢之咲現在已經是緊急避難所了，作為成功與病毒融合的抗體他要回到這個地方製作疫苗，「那針疫苗是我們活過的證明、愛過的證明。」

「肉麻是種病，得治。」敬人少見地露出笑容。

「愛這種病無藥可醫。」英智說。

白鴿落在窗台上，歪著頭看他。

他想：我的涉。窗外風光明媚，可正是出遊的好時節呀。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是前年二月的文章。  
> 不要驚慌、注意清潔與出入安全，希望大家都能平安度過這次冠狀病毒的危機。


End file.
